


Something Just Like This

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Adam's thoughts and feelings about Nigel





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> "Where'd you wanna go?  
> How much you wanna risk?  
> I'm not looking for somebody with some super human gifts  
> Some superhero   
> Some fairytale bliss  
> Just something I can turn to  
> Somebody I can kiss  
> I want something just like this..."
> 
> \- The Chainsmokers & Coldplay; "Something Just Like This"

Everyone in my life tells me Nigel is bad for me and that he's going to get me killed, everyone means Beth and Harlan. Well, Beth isn't speaking to me now she's too terrified of Nigel and her parents especially her father thinks it is best if she moves out of the building, so she did.

　

Nigel watched from the living room window as the movers loaded the big truck with all of Beth's things and furniture. I felt sad but I trust Nigel has changed and I told Harlan that he got rid of his gun, which I know was special to Nigel but he told me I mean more to him than that gun ever will; for the first time I feel truly special. Harlan doesn't believe Nigel can change, he thinks he's a no good thug and that I should make him leave.

　

I have come to understand so much more about love and people, there's always something new to learn with Nigel. The only thing I still struggle to understand is his some of his more destructive behavior, the other day we were in the grocery store and there were two young men who were following me around making hurtful jokes but I just wanted to ignore them and leave but Nigel refused he said, "No fucking way baby we need food in the apartment and I don't mean mac and fucking cheese, we're going to cook together. What's wrong? Is someone fucking with you?" I just wanted to drop it but Nigel insisted that I tell him or else he'd whack everyone in the 'fucking' store so I told him because there were elderly people and children, I know it's wrong to hurt anyone especially those kinds of people.

　

Nigel promised me he wasn't going to hurt them but he lost his temper when they called him a very bad name that Nigel later told me was a derogatory comment about our sexualities. He chased them down the taller guy slipped on the freshly mopped floor in the meat section Nigel grabbed a pack of ribs and beat the guy with them until he screamed sorry at the top of his lungs. He caught up with the other one in the men's room waiting outside the stall giving him chances to come out and fight like a man but he cowered in the floor beside the toilet until Nigel kicked in the door, pissed in the toilet then held his face in the dirty water screaming obscenities at him. We were asked to leave and find another store to go to.

　

That was a dark day but there are lots of bright days where Nigel makes me meals and takes me to very tall buildings to the roofs and we have dinner while using the telescope Nigel got for me, which Harlan said he stole most likely. Nigel has bad days like I do, I still have my breakdowns and when I do I get destructive but Nigel is so nice to me during those times. He holds me until I stop, I'm ashamed that I have hit him in anger and frustration but he forgives me every single time. And when I'm fully calm and myself again Nigel makes me feel good, he does everything to give me pleasure; Harlan says, "There is more to a relationship than good fucking, you need to know that boy."

　

It's more than just great sex, Nigel holds me and he _knows_ me truly to God he knows every part of me. I feel safe in his arms and I want to live forever in bed with him or on the couch - I would follow him anywhere he wanted to go. Harlan thinks Nigel is crazy but while he is chaotic he is everything I could ever need that might not be such a good idea to anyone else but I want this relationship, I want Nigel.

 


End file.
